Barney's Secret Book (Thevideotour1's version)
Barney's Secret Book is a Barney Home Video that was released on April 1, 1993. Plot Barney has his secret book that he bought from the library. Barney, Baby Bop, Mother Goose, Queen of Hearts, and the kids enjoy their library books. When the Winkster stole Barney's secret book, Barney, Baby Bop, Mother Goose, Queen of Hearts, and the kids go to the library and look for it. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop: (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Ms. Stevens (Leslie Alexander) *Mother Goose (Sandy Walper) *King of Hearts (Arthur Holden) *Queen of Hearts (Joanna Kerns) *Shawn (John David Bennett, ll) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *David (Kenny Yates) *Kenny (John Morris) *Jen (Keri Russell) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Let's Play Together #Mother Goose, Please Appear #I'm Mother Goose #The Winkster Song #The Library #John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt #Silly Sounds #Indoor Outdoor Voices # # # # # # # # # # # #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Musical Director End Credit Music #The Winkster Song #Mother Goose, Please Appear #The Library #The Winkster Song (Reprise) Trivia *Barney has his 1992-1993 costume and Season 2 voice. *Baby Bop has her 1991-1993 costume and Season 1 voice. *The Barney costume from "Having Tens of Fun!" is used in this video. *This version of I Love You is a mix of arrangements from "Season 2" and "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" and the same vocals from "Falling from Autumn". *On August 12, 2003, the video is re-released under the title, "The Search of the Book". *When the original release is released, it was captioned by National Captioning Institute. When the 2003 rerelease is released, it was captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH. *Shawn wears the same clothes in "Hi, Neighbor!". *Derek wears the same clothes in "Playing It Safe" *Michael wears the same clothes in "Picture This!". *Kenny wears different clothes (a purple sweater and black corduroy pants). *Jen wears different clothes (a yellow tank top, a blue denim jacket, and white leather pants) and different braided hairstyle. *Luci wears the same clothes in "Happy Birthday, Barney!" and hairstyle in "Barney in Concert". *Tina wears the same clothes in "Alphabet Soup" and the same hairstyle in "Barney in Concert". *When Barney, Baby Bop, Mother Goose, The Queen of Hearts and the kids scream about the Winkster, Barney's scream is mix of Patrick's screams from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick sees a shadow of a donut into the lamp) and "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick thinks his ice cream is alive), Baby Bop scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is on a tire swing), except it was pitched down to -1, Mother Goose's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are caught by the cyclops), except it was pitched up to +7, The King of Hearts' scream is the same as Grapefruit's scream from "Passion of the Fruit" (when Grapefruit's flesh is being scooped out by a spoon), except it was mixed with The King of Hearts' voice, The Queen of Hearts' scream is a double mix of Buster's screams from "Muffy's New Best Friend" (when Buster runs away from the clothing store) and "Buster's Secret Admirer" (when the squirrels prepare to throw strawberries at Buster), except they were pitched up to +4, Shawn's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick gets stung by a jellyfish), except it was pitched up to +8, Derek's scream is the same as Michael's scream from "A Day at the Beach" (when Barney and the kids land on the beach), except it was pitched down to -2, Michael's scream is the same as BJ's scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was pitched down to -2, Kenny's scream is a mix of SpongeBob's screams from "Graveyard Shift" (when Squidward and SpongeBob sees that the Hash Slinging Slasher is real) and "I'm with Stupid" (when SpongeBob runs thorugh the pit of Patrick's house and runs all the way home) (Pitch -3), Jen's scream is the same as Strawberry's scream from "World of Friends" (when Strawberry and the gang falls off the waterfall and splashes into the pink water), except it was pitched up to +2, Luci's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Arthur wakes up from his second nightmare), except it was pitched up to +1, and Tina's scream is the same as Tommy's scream from "Toy Palace" (when Tommy is being thrown by the stuffed gorillas), except it was pitched up to +3. *Another time Michael falls or lays down. This time, while they're trying to catch the Winkster, he trips on a rock and falls down. *When Barney shouts "Careful!! Those rocks are slip...!!", the sound clip is voiced by David Read (voiced by Bruce Dinsmore) from "Cast Away" (when Arthur slips on the rocks), except it was pitched down to +1. *When Michael screams as he trips on a rock, his scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "Jewpacabra" (when Cartman shoves the bread and runs off), except it was pitched up to +3. *After the song Silly Sounds, Barney and his friends hear the Winkster sound. After that, the Winkster appears again but he is still holding the secret book. *When Barney and his friends are searching for the Winkster, House of Horror #10.03 composed by W. Merrick Farran is used. It will be also used in the Nickelodeon show, SpongeBob SquarePants. *When Barney and his friends scream while seeing the Winkster, still holding the secret book, Barney's scream is the same scream from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney and the kids are afraid of a bear), Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is being pushed by Tommy on a red wagon and flies into the sandbox), except it was pitched down to -1, Mother Goose's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "I'm with Stupid" (when SpongeBob runs through the pit of Patrick's house and runs all the way home), except it was pitched up to +1, The Queen of Hearts' scream is the same as Buster's scream from "Arthur's Underwear" (when Buster woke up from his underwear nightmare), except it was pitched up to +2, Shawn's scream is the same as Nick's second scream from "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids" (when Wayne is trying to kill the bee with a baseball bat), except it does sound like Shawn's 1993-2001 voice, Derek's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream because Caterpie is sleeping next to her), except it was pitched up to +1, mixed Derek's 1991-1994 voice, Michael's scream is a mix of Patrick's screams from "Sing a Song of Patrick" (when Patrick is afraid of a book) (Pitch +2) and "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick sees the maniac) (Pitch +3), except they are mixed with Michael's 1993-1995 voice, Kenny's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob has bubble soap in his eyes), except it was pitched up to +3, Jen's scream is the same as Angelica's scream from "Moving Away" (when Angelica sees the big nasty dog), except it was pitched down to -1, Luci's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "Jewpacabra" (when Cartman hears the rattling of the church door), except it was pitched up to +3, slowed down, and mixed with Luci's Late 1991-1995 voice, and Tina's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Nicked by a Name" (when Arthur gets attacked by bees), except it was pitched down to -1 mixed Tina's 1993-1994 voice. Quotes Quote 1: Quote 2: Quote 3: Quote 4: Quote 5: *Mother Goose: You know it's fun to rent a library book at the library! *Barney: (giggles) Oh, shucks! Hey, I have a library book, too! *Kids: What is it? What is it?!! *Barney: It's a secret book. I don't want you to look at it. *Luci: Oh, no! We don't wanna touch it. *Tina: No way!! *Derek: I don't know what the name of the book is. *Baby Bop: Me want to look in a book! *Jen: Well, Baby Bop, I think you can be a good reader someday. *Barney: You're right, Jen. If only you can be a good reader, you hafta speak very well. *Queen of Hearts: You need to have your best reading voice when you're reading a book. Now everybody is happy! *Kenny: Barney. Maybe we can go the library and enjoy reading our books! *Barney: Oh, Kenny, we'll go on a field trip to the library. There are a lot of books to read! *Kenny: Really?! I sure love to go there!! *Mother Goose: See?! I told you that we're going to library right now!! *Shawn: Uh, Barney?? *Barney: Yes? *Shawn: Do you think we're going to the school library or the public library? *Barney: Well, I think we're going to the public library today! It's called the Allen Public Library. It's a library where there are lots and lots of books! *Michael: It sure is a public library. I can't wait to go there. *Luci: Shawn, don't be shy. It's a very big library! *Tina: And what we're gonna do in the library is not talking very loud. *Barney: Right, Tina! We gotta be very quiet. *Baby Bop: I wanna go the library! I wanna go the library!!! *Barney: Of course. Now why don't we go now. *(all exclaiming) *Winkster: (pops up the hallway door) Surprise!!! *Barney: It's the Winkster!! *All: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Winkster: I'm gonna take the secret book! Here I go!! (hooting) *Barney: (screams) Aaaah!!! That's my book! *Winkster: (hooting again) Ooh!! Look what I got! *Barney: Hey! *Winkster: (singing) You can't catch me! You can't catch me! *Shawn: He took your book, Barney! *Mother Goose: Come on! We'd better look for it! *Barney: Yeah! Let's go!! *(all shouting) *Queen of Hearts: We got to find it! *Michael: Let's go find your book back! *Barney: Careful!! Those rocks are slip...!! *Michael: (trips on a rock, screaming) Ahhhh!!! *Others: Michael!!! *(a loud crash is heard when Michael falls down) *(Michael groaning) *Barney: Oh, dear. Michael hurted his legs. *Michael: Somebody help me, please. *Barney: We'll help you, Michael. *Jen: Yeah. *(everybody helps Michael up) *Michael: Whew! *Barney: Oh, no! *Michael: I'm fine ... but my legs hurt a little bit. *Queen of Hearts: I guess this happened because we all have to go the library. I think your legs will be all better. Quote 6: *Barney: (after the song Silly Sounds) Sometimes it's fun to act silly! (making silly sounds) *Other: Barney?! *Kenny: It sure is. *(Winkster hooting is heard from the distance) *Tina: Wh-what's that sound?? *Mother Goose: I don't know but you'll find out. *Michael: Maybe it's the Winkster. *Barney: He come from back there. *(Barney and his friends searching for the Winkster) *(the Winkster hooting is heard again) *Shawn: Uh-oh! I think we'd better run. *Barney: Here he comes. *(the Winkster appears again) *All: (screaming) AHHHH!! Category:1993 episodes